Snake Eyes
by slayer0507
Summary: Ashley Parker chooses to become Dauntless, she wants to be strong, brave and free! But nothing in life is easy, she must fight and prove her self to stay in her chosen faction, but a certain Leader seems to be making it difficult for her, what does he have against her? #Divergent #Eric #Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own anything Divergent related! 

I haven't read any of the books only seen the movies. Decided I wanted to give a bash at an Eric related story, the chapters only short as I'm just finding my feet with this story, hope you enjoy the taster!

 **Chapter One – Prologue**

The room is hot and sticky filled with what I imagine to be very nervous 16 year olds. Today is Choosing day, and as I sit in this crowded room waiting for my name to be called, my hands are shaking and I can't seem to keep my legs from jigging up and down as I'm waiting impatiently. I have always hated waiting.

I'm pulled from my rambling thoughts as I hear my name finally called.  
"Ashley Parker

I stand slowly and look nervously across to my mother who was sat beside me, she gives me a slight nod of the head. Taking a deep breath I make my way to the front stage.  
I take it in turn to look at each of the bowls in front of me:

Amity – am I peaceful  
Candor – am I honest  
Erudite – am I smart  
Dauntless – am I brave  
One thing I know for sure is I'm not Abnegation, I was raised in this faction and I tried my whole life to be selfless, but I could never keep from getting into trouble. I took a deep breath and knew it would take all I had to walk away from my family and choose another faction, and in that moment I finally knew. I wanted my whole life to have my free will and life by my choices. I wanted to be Brave. I wanted to be Dauntless.

I took the knife without hesitation and pierced my palm of my hand, hovering my hand over the dauntless bowl, my blood splashed onto the coals. Roars and clapping came from the Dauntless group behind me, and without looking back I made my way over knowing I had made the right decision.

I was going to be Dauntless no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home

**Chapter Two – New Home**

The next few hours are a blur, and suddenly I find myself standing by the tracks and yanked from my daydream state at the sound of the train fast approaching. Watching the Dauntless born start running for the carriages, I follow suit and run as fast as I can. The train is now speeding past me, I reach out as far as I can and throw myself onto the platform, sinking back into the wall and breathing way to heavy.

"You must be from Abnegation dressed like that." A girl across from me speaks, she too is slumped against the wall and breathing heavy.

"Yep, and I'm guessing your from Candor with a mouth like that." I smirk at her.

"Good guess," She laughs. "I'm Susan." She nods.  
"Ashley"

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I notice Susan staring down the train with her mouth slightly a gape. I turn my head to see what she's gaping at.

The Dauntless born there jumping off the train. I look back to Susan my expression I imagine is now mirroring hers, we both stand and she looks to me. "Together?" I nod my head and before I can stop myself I close my eyes. "1, 2, 3," I shout and jump off the train onto a roof top. My landing is not perfect, I tuck and roll but I can feel all the grazes down my legs from the sharp impact. I look back and Susan is in a similar position to me.

Pulling myself up we both march over to the group of Dauntless and transfers ahead.

"Listen up, my name is Eric and I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless." A deep voice beckons ahead demanding the attention of everyone on the rooftop. I look ahead to the man who spoke, he is standing on the slim edge of the rooftop, fearless of the drop centimeters from where he stands.

He stands tall looking at each person in the crowd, when he looks at me I look him straight in the eyes, their grey and the coldness that's there is hard to ignore. He doesn't hold my gaze but continues to glare at the group before him.

He's tall, 6'1 maybe and his arms are covered in tattoos, they don't end there I notice the tattoos creeping all the way up his neck. He has piercings in each ear and two above his eyebrows. He looks every bit a dauntless leader.

"You are all here because you have chosen Dauntless, now if you want to enter this is the way in. If you don't have the balls to jump then you don't belong here."

"Is there something at the bottom?" A tall boy in the back shouts towards Eric leaving him to look extremely pissed off at the interruption.

"I guess you'll find out." He pauses "Or not." He smirks. "What's it going to be Erudite?" Eric is still staring at the boy. There's an awkward silence and I feel Eric maybe growing impatient with him.  
"Looks like we have our first drop out." Eric announces.  
"What? No…I….err…I" The boy starts stuttering and I feel bad for him, and before I know it my mouth is open before I can even think about what I'm saying.

"I'll do it." I announce, and everyone turns to look at me. I gulp and make my way towards the edge, peering over I sigh what am I getting myself into.

"Today Initiate." Eric breathes down the back of my neck, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
I climb onto the edge and look down, all I see is blackness, and it's a long way down.

"Don't think, just do." Eric quietly growls behind me before he shoves me off the edge.

I want to scream as I'm falling towards the ground, unsure of my fate. But I don't, I won't give that jerk the satisfaction of thinking I was the slightest bit afraid.

Just as fast as me feet had left the edge I find myself bouncing!  
It's a net, I let out a deep breath and giggle to myself, rolling to the edge I let myself slip over the end. I turn and bump into a girl slightly taller me which I guess is not so unusual seen as though I'm tiny at 5'3.

She smiles while she looks me up and down.  
"Abnegation." She states with approval and I can't help but smile back.  
"Its Ashley, and I guess Dauntless now."  
She nods her head "First Jumper, Ashley" She shouts to the group behind her, I'm not sure I should correct her and tell her I was actually pushed. But I don't get the chance as she turns her attention back to me.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. My name is Tris. Welcome to your new home." She smirks.


End file.
